REdemption
by ShoujoAiShusekki
Summary: Takes place during Code Veronica, no Steve and his annoyingness. Steve is replaced by an OC. Claire/OC Femslash don't like don't click. I suck at summaries...and titles for that matter. It's waaay better than it sounds I swear.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a fic thats been floating in my mind, this is just the prologue and the first chapter will be posted immediately after. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Ms. Ashley Walker**

The world is slowly falling apart, I survived the attack of Raccoon City…barely. I thought I was free from the infected, but boy was I wrong. I was taken prisoner and sent to an Umbrella Corporation Island, a truck was sent to deliver samples of the T-Virus. For some unexplained reason the truck crashed into the prison graveyard and released the virus, I wasn't alone in this fight to escape Rockfort Island. Claire Redfield was taken prisoner shortly after I was, she was caught attempting to infiltrate Umbrella's Paris facility. I thought I would never see her again, she helped me survive the onslaught of Raccoon City. We had managed to escape custody, but we were soon separated, I felt that her survival was more important than mine. We had been ambushed by the infected hounds, I told her to run and that I was lucky to have survived to meet her. Her faint footsteps getting farther away was the last thing I remember.


	2. Chapter 1 Awaken

**AN: Here's chapter uno, sorry for the length but it was the best i could do...i swear. No promises for fast updates, future updates will be longer, i'm helping a friend with her fic which is taking alot of work. Her plot is wayyyyyy too complicated. Thanks for reading, i'll update as soon as i can.**

I awoke to the sound of medical monitors beeping, the room was completely white with the exception of the Umbrella logo on the ceiling and floor. I was chained to the table with metal cufflinks, someone didn't want me to escape. Or move. I tried to wriggle out of the cuff's but I was only met with a surge of pain throughout my body.

"Good, you're awake. For awhile we thought you weren't going to make it." A man's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me? Where is Claire?" I demanded the voice.

"All in due time my child, first things first. What is your name?" The voice asked. I suddenly felt a surge of…obedience. What happened to me?

"My…my name is Ashley, Ashley Walker, sir." I stated reluctantly yet it came out completely monotonous.

"Good, and how did you get on this island?" He inquired.

"I…I was captured after I escaped Raccoon City, sir."

"What did you do before Raccoon City was destroyed?"

"I…I was a college student, sir."

"What did you study?"

"I…I was a med student, sir."

"Did you have a job?"

"Yes, sir. I worked for the RCPD, I tested their guns for accuracy."

"And was it your proficiency with a gun and your medical expertise that caused you to survive?" He seemed impressed, it made me feel proud inside. Something is wrong with me. Why would I be proud to impress anyone?

"That, and the fact that I wasn't alone, sir."

"Who else was with you?"

"C…Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy, Sir."

"That is all I needed to know my child, I suppose you would like some answers to your previous questions. Ask, and I will answer what I know."

"Where am I?"

"You are in Rockfort Island's Medical Facility."

"What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by infected hounds, we found you just in time to…save you." His tone shifted at the last part.

"Who are you?"

"I am Albert Wesker."

"Where is Claire?"

"She is on this island still, looking for you and a way to escape."

"Why is she looking for me?"

"She cares for you, my child?" He said as if he was smiling.

"Will I get to see her soon?"

"We shall see, my child." He chuckled lightly, "It all depends upon your…recovery."

"What do you mean _recovery_?"

"Well my child, the only way we could save you was to inject some of my cells inside of you to regenerate your cells quicker and fight the spread of the T-virus inside of you," He paused, "you are the only person to have ever survived the…procedure. You should feel lucky to be…alive."

"What is so special about your body's cells? Why was I the only one to survive? What did your cells do to me?"

"Slow down child, my cells were able to successfully mutate to the T-virus making me immune to it's effects. You survived because you are special, you are one of the few people who can…how do I put this, you are one of few who can successfully host the virus without suffering from any of the viruses effects." He explained without faltering.

"Wh…what is the T-virus? Is that the thing that made all of those people turn into zombies? Am I…a monster now?" I begun to panic, now I know why I was chained to the table…in case I became one of the zombies.

"Quite the opposite my child, quite the opposite. You should rest now, you will need it for your recovery process, tomorrow we are testing your…new abilities." That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sharp pain in my neck, blackness surrounded me.

"_Claire stop running from me! Claire! Claire, I'm fine now! They saved me so I could come back to you! Stop running!" No matter how long I ran after her she just kept getting further and further._

"Claire!" I shouted only to wake up in an even more foreign room. This time there is actually a bed, a desk, and a dresser with a mirror right next to it. _I suppose that's Umbrella trying to be at least a little humane._ I took the time to check my sweat covered body, no scars or tubes. _That's just bizarre, I was attacked by undead dogs and yet I haven't a scratch on me. Something isn't right here. _

I get out of the stiff-as-a-board bed and head to the dresser. Everything is placed neatly and as if someone with OCD organized it. The entire dresser is filled with white; white jeans, white shirts of various types, white trench coat, white zip up, and white gloves.

I look at myself in the mirror, I'm still the tan and toned honey brunette I've always been. My eyes travel back up to my face, I gasp as I make eye contact with myself. My once hazel eyes have now become crimson.


End file.
